Kenji
Kenji is a male customer who made his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Competitive Eater Loves: Hot Dogs Hates: Dining Etiquette Kenji is a world famous Competitive Eater from Tastyville. He is the title holder for the Hot Dog Eating Championship, a yearly competition hosted by Griller Stadium. Kenji also holds numerous other eating records. Some of his highlights include 52 donuts, 34 quesadillas, and 76 cupcakes. He is currently training for the National Pizza Eating Championship. Appearance Kenji has a tan colored skin. He wears a red sleeveless shirt with yellow jeans and red and white shoes with yellow laces. He wears a Hot Dog eating contest winning belt. He wears a red-yellow headband with thin white stripe in the middle. He also wears armbands with the same design. He wears a gold #1 medal on his neck. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Mustard *Ketchup *Relish *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Dr. Cherry **Medium Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Random Liner *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cups (except in St. Paddy's Day) **Random Toppings in other holidays *Cupcake 2: **Red/Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle (except in four holidays) **Cherry (except in 5 holidays, on both cupcakes during Valentine's day) **Random Toppings in other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Kiwi *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Wildberry Derps *Pomegranates *3 Waffle Wedges *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Fettuccine *Three Cheese Sauce *Cauldron Powder (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *5 Sausages *4 Mussels (Clams in other holidays) *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Caramel Apple *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Key LimeTopping *Wildberry Derps *Cloud berry,Gummy Onion,Cloud berry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut with Apple Pie Filling (Boston Cream in other holidays) **Cinnamon Sugar **Caramel Apple Drizzle (Caramel in other holidays) **Crushed Peanuts *Pumpkin Roll with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Candy Jack (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) *Chocolate Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Clear Glaze **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Spicy Garlic Boneless Wings *4 Teriyaki Tofu Skewers (left) *4 French Fries (right) *Kung Pao Dip *Ranch Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Philly Steaks *6 Sausages on the left *6 Ground Beefs on the right *Medium baked *6 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia with American Cheese *Chorizo Sausage (Sliced Ham on other holidays) *Lettuce *Guacamole (Ranch on other holidays) *Deep-Fried Pickles *Pulled Pork *Regular *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ketchup **Ranch Unlockables *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Cauldron Powder. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Apple Pie Filling. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Cinco Swirls. Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 57 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 32 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 60 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 62 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 55 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 22 Papa's Next Chefs *2014: He lost to Johnny in the second round. However he did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Cecilia in the Keylime Division. *2015: He earned more votes than Connor in the first round but lost to Timm in the finals earning a 2nd place finish with Sienna in the Buffalo Division. Trivia *Kenji is Mitch's idol/hero when it comes to competitive eating, according to the latter's flipdeck. *Kenji and Mitch have some similarities. These are the following: **Both have the same hairstyle; parted down the middle and a light stubble, altough Mitch's hair and stubble is shorter. **Both won eating competitions. *He wears a Lucha Libre wrestling mask during Halloween season. *In the results of the Buffalo Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2015, he wears a silver belt with the logo of division instead of the gold belt he usually wears. This is because he won second place. *When he is accompanying someone in the dining room, the "1" on the medal that he wears is flipped. *He appears in the National Hot Dog Day promo picture. *Althought he likes Halloween in Papa's Pastaria, he doesn't wear the Lucha Libre wrestling mask in that game. *He is the fourth customer whose name is Japanese. The others are Tohru, Akari and Yoshi Order Tickets Kenji Order.png|Kenji's Hot Doggeria order 6 kenji.png|All of Kenji's orders throughout the holidays Kenji's_Order_during_Cinco_de_Mayo.png|Kenji's order during Cinco de Mayo Kenji's Cheeseria Order.png|Kenji's Cheeseria Order Gallery 73.jpg|A thumbs up pic of Kenji Mad Kenji.png|Kenji receiving a bad order 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Kenji Giving Mitch An Autograph kenji's perfect order.png|Kenji is happy! Kenji and skyler.png|Kenji and Skyler kenjihalloween.JPG|Kenji's Costume on Halloween Kenji's monsters.png Happy kenji.png Perfect Cupcakes for Kenji.png Kenji in Papa's Pastaria.png|Kenji is a new customer! (Pastaria) Kenji's Icon Before Star Customer.png Okay Pasta - Kenji.png Kenji.PNG|Kenji and Cecilia came in 3rd place in Papa's Next Chefs 2014 kenjis is happy.jpg|Perfect! Kenji HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.17.22.png|Kenji is not pleased with the raw Red Velvet Rolls he received Kenji Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Picky Kenji's perfect hot dog! Awards_buffalo.jpg|Kenji ain't happy with his 2nd place. Hotdogday_15.jpg Kenji - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Kenji Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Unimpressed Kenji.png|Unimpressed Kenji drawing Kenji Drawing.png|A fan-made drawing of Kenji Kenji Thumbs Up.png|A Kenji thumbs up drawing Happy Kenji.png|Excited Kenji drawing kenjifullbodyart.png|Full body drawing of Kenji Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:K Characters Category:NickJr Category:Yoshis Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competition Category:2000 Category:1999 Category:Birds Category:Blog posts Category:Cherry Blossom Festival Category:Z Characters